During the coming year we plan to continue research in the various areas covered in our current progress resport. These include: A. Acid-base research. B. Sodium and hypertension in chronic renal failure. C. Renal metabolism and chronic acidosis. D. The artificial gut. E. Dialysis research. F. Assay for uremic toxins. G. Serum blocking factors in renal homograft recipients. H. Clotting abnormalities in patients with glomerulonephritis.